The major effort will still be concerned with the increasingly complex structure of keratan sulfate (KS) of various sources especially with the significance of the observed changes in composition of KS of cartilage with maturation and aging. The changes are profound and complex and can only be explained by alteations in the biosynthetic pathway. We will attempt to search for similar age dependent alterations in the structures of other complex glycoproteins. In these studies of the structures of KS's the enzymatically produced oligosaccharides will have a major role especially in view of some oligosaccharides of unusual and unexpected structures. Further attempts at purification of the extracts of the coccobacillus are indicated.